Ever Had a Spit Roast
by Snapehater
Summary: It's Hermione's birthday nd the twins have a suprise for her. Mature rating is not a joke not for innocent eyes


one shot

a/n for the new friends who like smut

Hermoine's Birthday wish

Hermione just turned 21 and her friends where throwing her a surprise party little did she know, Fred and George made a speical treat for her.

The party had been going on for two hours and most of the friends where drunk or passed out. Fred and George spiked their drinks so they could have Hermione to them selves for their speical surprise.  
They gave her a cupcake and promised they did not do anything to it (they lied of course)

After fifteen minutes of eating it Hermione done something that she would not have done before, she started dancing on the table yelling "I'm a slut I'm a whore take me on the floor".

Fred and George smiled at each other, "well now brother I think it works lets see" said Fred. As he climbed up onto the table with Hermione he spun her around so she was facing him with a smirk he dove in and kissed her. To Hermiones surprise she had started to kiss him back, Fred was enjoying this kiss as he and George had thought about taking Hermione in a Weasley sandwich from 5th year and now here is their chance.

Hermione started to feel an overwhelming sense to fondle Fred's enlarged purple headed yogurt slinger in her hands, before she knew what was happening George was behind her and playing with her delicious ass. Getting wet of from the thought of having the twins and with whatever was in the cupcake she reached for both mens members and started to rub them.

Fred sensing they might have a little trouble on the table jumped off and brought Hermione and George with him, after falling on the floor arms, legs and hands everywhere the twins stood up and brought a laughing Hermione with them. George started undoing her jeans while Fred started with her top, the twins got a massive surprise once her top and jeans were off. Hermione didn't have any of the lacy underwear or bra that she normally wore she was NAKED.

Both the men decided to be free of their clothing as well and with a flick of their wands all three where naked as jaybirds. Hermione grabbed the first (how big) penis in her hands to George's delight and knelt down to place little kisses around the head of his cock, there was lust in her eyes or was it greed, she wanted it all in her mouth, she licked her lips opened her mouth slowly and moved towards George's member.

Once she had licked and sucked his manhood she decided to take it all, she was almost half way down his shaft when she felt something warm in her moist wet folds. Fred not liking being left out layed between Hermione's legs and started licking and sucking at her moist folds that lead to the most wanted place the twins wanted to go.

Fred nibbling on Hermione's sensitive nub sucking and rubbing drinking in her juice's, George on the other hand had grabbed hold of her hair and was pulling her further and further down his shaft. Hermione was all but in heaven that was until she felt two of Freds finger insert in to her hot waiting tunnel of love, she moaned deep down in her throat that caused George to whimper from the tiny vibrations near her tonsils.

Fred stopped what he was doing for a moment and reached for his wand(magical one) and summoned a bottle of butter beer and started to pour it slowly between her ass cheeks, as the butterbeer started to trail down to her moist folds he started to lap it up starting from her hard clit through her now even wetter folds up to her ass and with out thinking pushed his tounge into her star freckle. Hermione gasped and withdrew George's now pulsating quivering rogerstick and reached round and inserted a finger into her pussy.

George now feeling left out summoned some honey and smeared it over his cock then grabbed Hermione by the ears and rammed his meat straight back into her mouth. Fred finally slides up behind her and inserts his meat into he soft flesh high fiving his brother as this was their main goal for the day. Both men pumping in rhythm so as not to make sure they get full satisfaction and enjoyment.

Both brothers were on the verge of their eruptions when the kitchen door opens and they hear a scream "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY WHY DID YOU NOT COME AND GET ME" the twins looked at each other turned and said "fuck you Bill this is our spit roast.

no flames please it was just for a laugh


End file.
